The present invention relates to information searches. More particularly, the present invention relates to multiple partial-image compositional searching.
Information searches may be performed by users via a network, such as the Internet. To initiate a search for information, users conventionally type one or more search terms into a web browser using a keyboard. The search terms are typed into the web browser by the user in the user's native written language. The results of the search are also returned to the user in the user's native written language so that the user may interpret and review the search results.